Many compounds would be advantageously used if they could be dispensed from an aerosol container. Some of these compounds have a relatively short life and cannot be intermixed until just prior to use. Aerosol containers that include a frangible secondary container have been used to hermetically separate two chemical ingredients that must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying such as a resinous paint and a catalyst. An inertia means, such as a steel ball, is provided in the secondary container so that by shaking the entire aerosol container the inertia means shatters the secondary container allowing the two chemicals to be mixed together allowing a chemical mixture to be sprayed to a desired location. An example of this structure is shown by Cronan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,772.
An aerosol package shown and described in Aerosol Age April 1986 has an ampule that keeps the reactive compounds in the system separated until ready for use. When the valve is actuated, the ampule is broken and its contents mix with other chemicals and/or a propellant. The ampule is made of a frangible material, such as glass. A rod mechanism extends from the valve downwardly into the container. The lower end of the rod has a saddle that traps the ampule against the bottom of the container. When the valve stem is depressed, the rod shatters the ampule. This aerosol system allows one to use an aerosol spray containing material such as cyanoacrylates. This material causes rapid deteriation of gaskets and has a relatively short shelf life. The size of the ampule lying on the bottom of the container is limited by the diameter of the container and the diameter of the opening into the container. This limits the amount of material in the ampule that can be mixed with the material in the container. This aerosol container uses internally concealed structure to open or break the internal ampule.